wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
House Arrest/Transcript
Sally: Oh, look, here's your father with TJ and bampy relaxing at the lake. I'm glad they're having fun. It's really a good way for them to release some stress. ---- *'Sally': Anyway, while the boys away, we'll have some quiet quality time alone just to relax! Hello! Ooh! Is there a problem? *'Police Officer': No, D.A. Botsford. I'm just here to drop off a prisoner. Chuck's cell is being painted today. *'Chuck': My choice of colors-- Mustard Yellow and Ketchup Red. Mmm. Delicious. *'Police Officer': Anyway, he needs a place to stay before he's released. *'Sally': But why are you bringing him here? *'Police Officer': Well, you're next in line to watch him, as the D.A. that is. *'Sally': What about the Warden? *'Police Officer': Vacation. *'Sally': The Police Comissioner? *'Police Officer': Extended vacation, followed by dental work. *'Sally': And the Mayor? *'Police Officer': Dental work followed by an extended vacation and a very, very long lunch. *'Becky': Actually, you know, Bob, it may not be so sad that Chuck will be staying with us. I know, I know he's a villain and all., but with him here, he won't be able to get into any trouble. *'Chuck': Whoa. Nice abode, cool carpet, sweet smell. I could get used to this. ---- *'Chuck': Rowdy? What does that mean? ---- *'Chuck': Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got you. You know, around this time, we usually have our prison brunch. *'Sally': Becky, would you see what Chuck would like to eat? *'Becky': I guess. *'Chuck': Let me see. You know, I'll have an extra large sandwich on rye-- Salami, Ham, Pepperoni, Bologna, cheese-- You may want to write this down. Pickles, lettuce, more pickles, onions... *'Crowd': (Cheers and Appaulse) *'Chuck': You know, Mrs. Botswoth, these sandwiches-- *'Sally': Oh! It's Botsford! Mrs. Botsford, Chuck. *'Chuck': Oh, okay. These sandwiches aren't half bad. Thank you, Mrs. Botsford! *'Sally': Oh, what a sweetheart. If there's anything you need, just ask Becky or Bob. *(Sally throws a bell to Chuck) *'Sally': I'll be in the other room doing your laundry. *'Chuck': Okay, rememeber, those are hand-wash only. *'Sally': Oh, you got it! *'Becky': Mom, are you being so nice to him? He's a villain. *'Sally': Yes, but he's also our guest. *'Chuck': You know, Mom, I really like how you take the time to put mustard on the top slice of bread and mayo on the bottom slice. *'Sally': Oh! Love is in the details! Ha, ha, ha! Mom. *'Becky': Hey, she's not your mom. *'Sally': Becky, Chuck is just giving me a nice compliment. Thank you, Chuck. *'Becky': Err. *'Chuck': Heh, heh, heh. Now I require some chocolate milk. When you add the chocolate, can you stir it clockwise? *'Becky': What difference does that make? *'Chuck': How about the remote to the TV? Hey! ---- *'Becky': Uh. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go. Uh, something else. ---- *'Chuck': Becky, hurry. You got to see this! *'Becky': See what? *'Chuck': You missed WordGirl in action. *'Becky': Uh, well, maybe next time. *'Chuck': Okay. Well, as long as you're here... Can you turn the A.C. to 68.8? *'Becky': Guhh. *'Anthony': This is a special news bulletin. Big Left Hand Guy has robbed the jewelry store and is getting away in a taxi cab! *'Becky': (Sighs) Now what? *'Chuck': It's tea time if that's not too much trouble. *'Becky': What trouble? You are the guest... Hopefully for not much longer. *'Anthony': Thus just in. Mr. Big has mind controlled me into giving him my entire life's savings and making this announcement. *'Narrator': Well, it looks like it'll be another busy day for WordGirl. *'Anthony': Ha, ha, ha! Stick around! Sports and weather are up next. *'Becky': I don't know how much of this rowdy stuff I can take. *'Birthday Girl': Grrrrrr! *'Chuck': When you get the chance. Can you dry out my extra pair of socks? *'WordGirl': They're in the bathrrom sink. You put your socks in the sink? *'Chuck': WordGirl, what are you doing here? *'WordGirl': Oops. Uh, just trying to keep the city safe? *'Chuck': Becky, you won't believe who's here! Where's Becky? *'WordGirl': Probably in the bathroom. I'll get her. *'Becky': You rang? *'Chuck': WordGirl's here. Wait, wait, where'd she go? *'Becky': I think she's in the bathroom. I'll get her. *'WordGirl': You wanted to see me? *'Chuck': Yeah. But now where's Becky? What's going on? *'WordGirl': She's right here. *'Becky': Yeah, here I am. *'Chuck': Oh, there you are. Do you two know each other? *'WordGirl': Yeah. You could almsot say we're inseparable. Right, Becky? *'Becky': Right, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Well, it was nice seeing you, but I got to go. Bye, Becky. *'Becky': Bye, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Bye. *'Becky': (Panting) *'Sally': Well, your suits are spic and span. It's almost time for your release! *'Chuck': Huh?! Then what am I going to do? *'Sally': Your time in jail will be up, Chuck. You'll be free to go. *'Chuck': Free to go? Wait, wait, wait. What if I want to stay? No. I think I owe the prison a few more days or weeks before my release. *'Sally': No. At 4:00, you'll have served your time. You've been a great guest and a wonderful prisoner! *'Becky': I bet to differ. *'WordGirl Clock': Word Up. Word Up. Yes! It's 4:00! Okay! You're free to go, Chuck! You weren't the least bit rowdy. Great job! Get out! *'Chuck': I really want to stay. Isn't there anything I can do? *'Becky': Oh, no. It wouldn't be fair to all the other villains who have comitted crimes. (Sighs) *'Chuck': Hmm. What do I have to do stay here some more? I know! I just got to act rowdy commit crimes. And keep getting caught after I'm released. *'Becky': (Sighs) Oh, Bob, we got to do whatever it takes to stop Chuck from comitting any crime and getting arrested. You took the words out of my mouth. *'Chuck': Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! *'Warden': Hmm? *'Chuck': "Do not feed the squirrels." Ha, ha, ha! Yeah! That should be an easy to break. (Groans) I can't believe how difficult it is to commit a crime. *'Police Officer': You're under arrest for littering. *'Chuck': Yes! Take me away, Officer! Next stop, The Botsford House. I wonder what we're having for dinner. *'Police Officer': Bad news, Chuck! How long do you think it takes to paint a single jail cell? You're going back to prison! *'Chuck': What? No! I'm supposed to be at the Botsford House! *'Police Officer': Hey. Wait til you see now nice it turned out. ---- *'Narrator': Ha, ha, ha! Category:Transcripts